Chasing After You
by Monte' 's girl
Summary: The gaang is out of Ba Sing Se,and gearing up for a big battle against the Fire Nation. On the way they run into two people. One with a great secret that changes everything, another who changes a relationship. Friendship, Love, War,&Life! Find Out!


Author's Note: Me and my friend are currently still writing this together. We started this last year before the new season started airing, but later on we at least based it off of the newer material. Comments are appreciated. I have more chapters and I'll add them soon. All I have to do is type them up, and post 'em.

Chapter 1

Katara looks out over the horizon. Her face turns into a frown. Asuna, a fellow water bender who had been traveling with Katara, Sokka, Aang, and Toph ever since Ba Sing Se, noticed Katara's pain.

"How are you feeling Katara?" Asuna asks hoping for Katara's sweet smile.

Katara smiles,"OK." She walks back towards camp. Asuna follows her.

"Hello Aang." Asuna says. She pulls a bunny out of her sling bag. "I am never killing an innocent animal again!" Sokka runs over to Asuna.

"Meat!" He yells, as he hugs her tightly.

"Can't…breathe." Asuna says. Aang laughs.

Katara laughs along, and then looks over at Aang. "So when are you, and Toph going to go, and practice earth bending?"

"We could go now. If that's alright with you, Aang?" Toph says.

"Yes! That sounds great!" Aang replies. They go farther out into the area and begin practicing.

"Katara… Will you teach me water bending?" Asuna asks.

"Katara smiles," I'd love to Asuna. Follow me." Katara takes Asuna to a nice lake, and stops.

"Wow it's so pretty." Asuna says. "Thank you so much Katara!"

Katara smiles," No problem. Why don't you show me what you already know? Then we can go from there."

Asuna begins showing Katara the few things she was able to teach herself. "It's not much but it kept me alive."

Katara laughs," Yeah. Those are some good moves. Let's start out with this one then." She shows her a water bending move, and then starts to teach her how to do it. Asuna learned quickly. They were only gone for an hour and a half. It was beginning to get dark out, so they headed back to camp. Katara smiles as she saw Sokka hovering over his food. "So I see you were anxious to eat. Right Sokka?" She laughs.

"There is no problem with eating! Where were you two anyways," Sokka asks changing the subject.

"Well I guess you were too occupied by food to know so…We were out with fire nation guys."

"WHAT?!!" Sokka stands straight up, and his food falls to the ground," WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, KATARA AND ASUNA! SOMETHING BAD COULD OF HAPPENED TO YOU TWO!"

"COOL IT SOKKA! Geesh we were just kidding. Would you really expect something like that from me? Your sister?"

"I never expected you to steal a scroll but yet. You did!" He grabs his food off the ground and starts eating again.

"Sokka I swear sometimes you can be so stupid," Katara says as she walks to a pond to collect fresh water!

"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Sokka asks angrily with food falling out of his mouth.

"It means your stupid, genius," Toph says while lying lazily on the rock she earth bend her self up off the floor.

"Why thank you… Hey," Sokka says thinking about the genius part and forgetting the stupid part. Everyone laughs.

"Serves you right," Katara says returning back from getting water.

Asuna walks over and also collects water, water bending style. Sokka walks over and mimics Katara's every move. Asuna bursts out laughing. "Keep that up maybe you could have a talent in Rhythmic dance!" Asuna teases.

Katara turns around and laughs. "He wouldn't be able to keep up with it!"

"HEY I COULD AND YOU KNOW IT!" Sokka yells defensively.

"Are you sure about that now?"

"YES!" Sokka shouts with an angry look on his face. Katara and Asuna laughs at him, as Sokka turns red. She grabs a few pieces of fruit from a tree and shoves them in her bag.

"We should get going," Asuna says.

"Yes, we should! Good suggestion Ms. Asuna. Let's get going," Sokka says prepared.

Aang nods. "Yeah, let's get going buddy," He says air bending him self on top of Appa. Katara, Sokka, and Toph climb on white mo-mo flies on. Asuna climbs onto Appa's back. "Ah it's so nice outside nice breeze. She says.

"Yip-yip," Aang says.

Asuna shifts," I will NEVER get used to this!"

"You and me both!" Toph says holding onto Appa for dear life. Asuna laughs and goes over to the side. She looks down amazed down at the view.

"It's so amazing!" She says happily.

"Yeah, it always is," Katara agrees taking a glance over Appa.

"Well I wouldn't know CONSIDERING I CAN'T SEE!" Toph yells waving her hand in front of her face.

"Um…I'm sorry…" Asuna says.

"It's not your fault!" Toph roars.

"Toph takes it easy," Katara tells her.

"Yeah, she means well," Sokka tells Toph.

"Thanks You!" Asuna says.

"Sorry." Toph says.

Asuna goes to the other side of Appa by Sokka, and looks over the side of Appa.

Sokka lays back, tired," So why did you want to join the group Asuna? Not to be rude! I was just curious."

"Well the fire nation kidnapped my parents and my older brother was forced to fight. I really didn't have much. Then I met you guys. You are all so nice like family."

"Aww! Well it's great to have you with us! It's also good to have another girl water bender in the family," Katara says happily.

"Now all we need is a guy who doesn't bend anything, just like me, and we will be all set," Sokka replies. Asuna laughs. She was finding out that she may like, like Sokka. She smiles.

"Good luck! You'll have to be happy with me for now!" She exclaims.

"At least you're not Sokka," Katara says smiling.

"Hey!" Sokka shouts defensively as they laugh.

"Oh we love you and you know it!" Asuna says. Aang laughs. Asuna pushes Sokka playfully.

"Yeah Sokka," Aang says cheerfully! Suddenly there's a battle cry from below.

"Did you hear something," Toph asks curiously?

"Lets check it out," Aang says looking down.

"Now hold on a secoOOND," Sokka protests as Aang turns Appa down towards the sound."Ahh! Come on! Not so fast!" Asuna pleads, clinging on to Sokka. Aang slows down and lands.

"Sokka is that…," Katara starts asking.

___________________________________________________AUTHOR_________________________________________________________________________

Who is it?! Sorry I hate cliffhangers too but when my friend and I were writting this we didn't make chapters so I have to try and find out when it's a good place to stop. It, also, seems pointless to start making chapters now so I will continue to figure out were to stop. I WILL put down flashbacks before the start of every chapter to help refresh the memory. Suggestions are nice for the very far future or I guess near? lol. thanks :D It gets better later on.


End file.
